User blog:David Dooda/Snapshot 12w36a is out!
'New Feature' *Improved Superflat world generation **You can now select the height and material superflat worlds are made of **Screenshots **You can select which layer is how high and consists of which material **So far, no GUI is available - You can edit the level.dat file, as mentioned here - Example in this video *Added Wither Boss painting - via *Skeletons now spawn in the Nether *Added "Nether Star" Item **Drops when killing a Wither **Used to craft the Beacon block **Glows like an enchanted item **Screenshot *Added a new mob variant in the Nether **"Wither Skeletons" **Screenshot **Carry and rarely drop Stone swords when killed by players **Drop bones and coal **Give players "Wither" effect when hitting them - via *Improved the Wither **Is summoned by arranging a few mob heads in a certain way **Place 4 pieces of soulsand in a T-shape and place 3 Wither Skeleton Skulls on top to create it **Drops a Nether Star on death **Give players "Wither II" effect when hitting them **After spawning, it flashes blue, builds up health, grows slightly and is invincible for a few seconds **Constantly regenerates health **Retextured Wither Armor **Screenshots **Darkens the sky when spawned in the Overworld *Improved the Beacon block **Is now officially called "Beacon" **Can now be crafted by surrounding a Nether Star with 5 blocks of glass on top of 3 blocks of obsidian - Screenshot - via **Screenshots - partially via *Improved Breeding **Chickens now use seeds instead of wheat to breed **Pigs now use carrots instead of wheat to breed *Zombies that pick up items now always drop them *Added decorative mob head blocks **Screenshot **Are a very rare mob drop **Can be worn - Screenshot - via **Can be put on the ground in 16 orientations and hung on walls - Screenshot *Carrots and potatoes can now be found in villages **Screenshots *Improved pigs **Now accelerate to up to 5 m/s **Saddled pigs can be controlled now **Saddled pigs now drop their saddle when dying **Screenshot **Pigs don't jump or move in water when following a carrot on a stick held by its ride, via - via *Added a way of controlling pigs **You either put a potato or a carrot on a stick to control it - It is a carrot **Screenshot **Craft a fishing rod with a carrot to get a carrot on a stick **When held, it dictates the direction pigs you are riding will head to **Nearby pigs flock towards the player if he is holding the carrot on a stick *Improved mob spawners **You can now get 15 levels of experience per 15 minutes of grinding **Disregard that, spawners act normal again *Improved Dyeing **Leather armor now uses two overlayed textures, one being the color **Minor changes to the leather dyeing - the colors will attempt to maintain intensity and not dilute as much *Fixed some bugs **Fixed the game crashing when extending maps Source: www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/zg22l/minecraft_snapshot_12w36a/ (Warning: Innapropriate reference at the top of the list of updates.) Category:Blog posts